1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building cladding systems and is useful, in particular, but not exclusively for the cladding of building walls which include vertical wooden or metal studs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional building construction, the exterior walls of buildings are usually clad by a layer of stucco or siding provided on a panel, e.g. of plywood or chipboard, which is secured to wall studs.
Stucco has the disadvantages that it is time consuming to apply and that the quality of the stucco depends on the care and skill with which it is applied.
Siding also is relatively time consuming to apply and does not provide the solidity and appearance of masonry.